Bellissima
by Blackrose0127
Summary: Itacest with a twist! Fem!Italy and Romano as children...sort of. *Will add a second chapter at some point*


**A/N: New Story Time! By the way, Firenze is the name I gave Nyo!Italy. It stands for Florence.**

Firenze sighed, sweeping a small pile of dirt from the porch out into the open air. Working for Mister Austria was tiring sometimes. I mean, after she hit puberty and had the unfortunate discovery of what a menstrual cycle actually was, life got a little bit more challenging. Sweeping in the blatant sunlight got more tedious when you had to carry on the weight of cramps and headaches along with it. Suddenly, a black carriage pulled up on the dirt road, and Firenze gasped, slinking behind a nearby tree. She knew that carriage from anywhere. She felt a big smile creep across her features, eyes bright and joyous.

"Why are we here again?" Romano sighed as he flung the carriage door open and stepped out to stretch his muscles. Spain swung her legs out, mindful of her skirt, and turned toward the open air.

"I told you why. Prussia said she needed some assistance. God only knows what she's gotten herself into. Plus, I'm picking somebody up." She brushed some gravel off of the seat casually. Romano plopped onto the ground where he stood, groaning in distaste. They sat there for a few minutes, before Spain finally glanced up and noticed a small body hidden behind the tree. She laughed softly, looking down at Romano.

"What are you laughing at?" He scoffed. She nodded toward the tree.

"It seems that you have a little stalker on your hands." She said cheerily, a wide grin on her face. Romano looked toward the tree, noticing a bright amber eye peering at him before quickly flinching back behind the tree unseen. He felt the corners of his mouth upturn slightly and he pushed them back down.

"I'll be in the field." He muttered, hastely getting up and trotting in the direction of the flower field. Spain giggled, nodding her head in allowance. Looking back to the tree, the same eye had settled on her. Spain twiddled her fingers in a wave at the person, smiling softly when she waved back before following in her brother's footsteps toward the field.

"Aren't they just the cutest things?" A voice sounded behind Spain, and the body shook the carriage as it settled in. She started slightly, placing a hand on her chest and turning her head to look at the person.

"Franny, I really hate when you do that." She breathed, feeling relaxed that it was her lover rather than some random person. France pouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She pushed a loose strand of hair behind Spain's ear. "So, where's Prussia?" She asked, pulling Spain closer to her and shutting both carriage doors.

"I have no idea. Looks like we'll be here for a while." Spain sighed, resting her head on France's shoulder.

Romano lay on his stomach, weaving the final ends of his flower stems together to make a complete crown. A cool breeze had started to blow, causing his clothes to brush against his skin and the flowers around him to lean slightly. Suddenly, the air in his lungs gusted out a bit when he was sat upon. He groaned, and the person shifted, reeling in some of their weight.

"Sorry, fratello. I didn't mean to hurt you." Firenze gushed, sliding off of Romano's back when he tried to gently push her off. He flipped onto his back.

"I know you didn't. It's okay." He said, casually examining his crown. Firenze sat on her knees, gazing at her older brother. Puberty hadn't done much to change him. He still looked the same, but instead of baby fat, he had lean muscles and a flat tummy. His hair and skin got a bit darker, but at least his eyes were still the same light green. She hasn't changed much either, since they last saw each other. Sure they both got a bit taller, but she's still small and fragile looking. If you ask her, she's getting a little "hippy", but Prussia says that you can barely tell, Her hair got curlier at the ends, but otherwise nothing has really changed. Oh yeah, she grew a pair of breasts, but they aren't all up in your face, so she barely even registers that they're there.

"You don't look very different." She said. Romano glanced over to her.

"Neither do you." He huffed. Firenze blushed lightly when he finally glanced over to her. She lied when she said his eyes didn't change. They seem a bit darker to her, and brighter too. Or maybe that was just her being silly. She's always had a crush on her older brother, especially when she left with Nonno Roma. When she met Holy Rome, the crush wasn't so severe. Then Holy Rome left and the crush smacked back into her like a speeding horse. Pushing her hormones away, she turned her head toward a voice in the distance.

"Roma~, it's time to come back! I think we found Prussia!" Spain called, causing Romano to grumble and pull himself and his sister off of the ground. They walked over to the carriage, and Romano instantly scowled harder when he saw France sitting in it.

"Bonjour, Romano. Bonjour, Firenze." She sang as they walked up next to them. Firenze curtsied.

"Bonjour, Madame France~!" She tried out her french, knowing how it'll make France happy to hear it. France giggled, and she looked at Romano.

"Why can't you be like that?" She teased, jabbing him in the stomach. He slapped her hand away.

"I'm not a girl, that's why. Did England finally let you out of the brigg?" He arched an eyebrow, grinning slyly for once. France frowned, blushing lightly.

"I-I was never even on his ship." She looked back over to Firenze. "You've grown so much. If you get any taller, I'll have to look up at you." She pouted. Firenze smiled softly.

"That's okay. I don't think that I'm going to grow anymore. I'm already fifteen." She said. Spain pouted.

"Gosh, that makes Romano eighteen. You're an adult now." She suddenly felt a bit sad. France patted her shoulder.

"At least you can legally have sex with him now." She said reassuringly. Romano blushed deeply, aiming to smack her. Firenze saw it and placed her hand on top of his before he could. Spain sighed longingly.

"I guess. That doesn't make me feel much better though." Firenze suddenly felt upset at the thought of Spain and her brother having sex. That would make her sad. Prussia jumped into the space between France and Spain, using their skirts to hide her at the floor of the carriage.

"Hey, guys. What's up? That's great, do you think you could cover for me real quick? Thanks, you guys are the best." She stated, rushed and never leaving time for a response. France huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes. Hungary walked up, his face red with anger.

"Where is she?" He growled. Spain feigned ignorance, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Where is who?" She asked.

"Prussia."

"We haven't seen her." France shrugged her shoulders. Hungary huffed, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Well, when you do see her, tell her that we have some unfinished buisness." He said calmly. The pair nodded, waving as he walked away. Prussia gave a sigh of relief as she came out from under the skirts.

"How can I ever repay you guys? How about I pay the next time we go drinking?" She offered. France rolled her eyes again.

"It's your turn anyway."

"Right. Oh! How about a good old-fashioned menage-a-trois?" She said excitedly. Romano groaned.

"Ew." He stated, putting enphosis on the "w." Firenze looked around at everybody, feeling confused.

"What's a menage-a-trois?" She asked. France glanced at her.

"A threesome." She stated casually. Romano blushed.

"Nobody needs to hear about your weekend, France." He scoffed. France blushed deeply, sucking at her teeth. She reached for Romano, who stepped back a few feet.

"Come here, you little shit! I'll show you exactly what I did this weekend!" She chased Romano around the carriage once until Spain grabbed Romano gently but firmly by the collar.

"That's enough. I think it's time that we left before you guys start another war." She pushed Romano into the carriage gently.

"Italy!" Austria's voice rang from the house.

"Coming Mister Austria!" She yelled back, waving at everyone before walking toward the house. Romano stood up inside the carriage, popping out of the roof window.

"Hey Firenze!" He called. She turned around, just in time to catch the flower crown. She giggled, adjusting it onto her head.

"Am I pretty yet?" She called to her brother. Romano blushed lightly, chuckling.

"Bellissima!" He answered, blowing her a chaste kiss before dipping back down into the carriage. Firenze giggled, blushing as well and waving to the carriage before walking toward the house with a slight pep in her step.


End file.
